


Taste: Viridian

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant





	Taste: Viridian

She likes to watch Gaila study in their room, paging through a text, biting her lip in concentration as she types notes on her PADD. She sprawls on her stomach, legs crossed at the ankles. Nyota watches her over the binding of her own book, holding it up to make a little horizon. Gaila rises and sets like a viridian sun. Later, when the angle of the sun shifts and sends longer shadows over the floor, Nyota will distract her. She will grip Gaila's shoulders, gently suggesting that she roll onto her back. She will hook the elastic of her panties with a thumb and drag them down, and she will lean in to taste.


End file.
